Accepted Love
by rosecchin
Summary: Shikamaru emang beruntung. Jenius, good looking. Bahkan sifatnya yang pemalas membawanya ke dalam sebuah cinta. ShikaIno AU. Side story Re Install Love. RnR?


**Accepted Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Violetta Onyx**

**AU. Typo. ****Informal style! DLDR! No flame, please.**

**Side story of Re Install Love. Short fic.**

**My first fic with pair Shikamaru N. & Ino Y. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

Dulu, bagi Shikamaru Nara, mata pelajaran teknologi informasi adalah mata pelajaran paling membosankan, paling menyebalkan dan paling merepotkan. Pelajaran teknologi informasi hanyalah cemilan kecil bagi si pemuda berotak jenius itu. Sesulit apapun soal yang diberikan Kakashi, dengan mata mengantuk pun Shikamaru dapat menjawabnya dengan cepat―tentu dengan nilai yang sempurna. Sebenarnya hidup Shikamaru itu mudah, sayang sifat pemalas yang mendarah daging dalam pemuda nanas itu merubah kehidupan Shikamaru menjadi sulit.

Dulu, itu semua dulu.

Putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu menyeringai, Shikamaru jadi menganggap pelajaran teknologi itu menarik sejak kejadian antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Dia mendapat pelajaran berharga, bahwa seseorang bisa diluar karakternya jika sedang jatuh cinta―Shikamaru masih belum percaya. Apalagi dompetnya yang mendadak tebal setelah meminta pajak jadian dari dua orang yang royal. Hahaha, Shikamaru tertawa nista dalam hati.

Sekarang, Shikamaru menganggap pelajaran teknologi itu merepotkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Merepotkan? Jelas, Shikamaru menganggap hampir setiap hal itu merepotkan dan membosankan. Seringkali Shikamaru menguap saat Kakashi sedang menjelaskan. Saat guru bermasker hitam itu sedang keluar―Shikamaru tahu guru itu sedang membaca novel mesum―buru-buru si Nara itu menumpukan wajah ditangan, tidur. Ajaibnya, baru saja dia memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah ada di depannya, menegurnya dan berakhir dengan satu jeweran menyakitkan―telinga Shikamaru merah sebelah.

Menyenangkan? Lumayan, siapa sih yang tidak senang duduk bersebelahan dengan cewek cantik berambut pirang? Mata biru, kulit putih mirip bule dari Amerika? Tentu, Shikamaru juga remaja laki-laki normal yang senang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yamanaka Ino―si ratu _fashion_ di Konoha High School.

Hoho, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak, Shikamaru ada _affair_ sama si anak tunggal pemilik toko bunga yang terkenal di Konoha. Sudah lama si pemuda Nara itu menaruh hati pada Ino. Tidak ada yang tahu hal ini kecuali dia dan Tuhan, Ino juga sih, kalau gadis itu cukup peka dengan perasaan Shikamaru. Sejak sekolah dasar gituloh si pemuda nanas itu kepincut sama manisnya Yamanaka Ino versi chibi.

Bola mata Ino yang biru nan jernih membuat Shikamaru tenggelam dalam pesona si gadis Yamanaka, ke sampingkan dulu sifat cerewet dan bersemangat yang dimiliki si gadis. Saat itu, Shikamaru kecil bertekad untuk menjadikan Ino sebagai pacarnya. Sayang, makin bertambah usianya, makin bertambah pula rasa malasnya. Ditambah lagi, yang naksir Ino itu banyaknya gak kira-kira, Shikamaru makin tambah malas dan putus asa. Jadi jangan gadis itu jika dia malah kepincut sama pesona Sasuke Uchiha yang udah pacaran dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Seperti sekarang, bukannya membantu Ino yang sedang kerepotan mengerjakan lembar kerja di Excel―okay, Ino kurang dalam mata pelajaran teknologi―bibir mungilnya merengut saat melihat rumus IF yang dia ketik selalu berakhir dengan pesan;

_**Sorry, the formula you typed contains an error.**_

_**Go to Help and click Show help.**_

Gadis itu mendecih. Ino sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Dan gadis itu tahu bantuan yang paling praktis―ada di sampingnya. Pemuda ber IQ 200 tentu bisa melewati soal sesusah apapun dengan mudah.

"Hey Shikamaru!" yang dipanggil hampir saja terbang ke alam mimpi. Ino merengut sebal dan berdecak, "Bantuin gue dong. Gue salah mulu nih―daripada lo tidur terus, kerjain nih _spreadsheet_!"

Shikamaru tersentak. Ino menyeringai―dalam sekejap langsung menghilang saat melihat kelingking Shikamaru bergerak mengorek telinga dan kembali bersandar di kursi, tidur.

"Shikamaruuuuu!" Ino mengencangkan suaranya. Beruntung, hampir semua murid sedang memakai _headset_; ada yang memutar lagu ada yang memutar _voice_ buat _powerpoint_.

Kakashi yang sedang membaca novel di bawah meja guru hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

"Ck. Mendokusai," Shikamaru cukup senang saat Ino ternyata membutuhkannya. Hahaha, Shikamaru kembali tertawa nista, masih di dalam hati.

"Telinga gue bisa pecah kalau lo teriak terus, No,"

Di ruangan sebelah, seperti kemarin-kemarin Sasuke dan Hinata sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka. Dua-duanya suka pelajaran teknologi dan didukung kemampuan otak yang diatas rata-rata. Hinata mendesah lega; melepas _headset _dan menyandarkan ke triplek pembatas.

"Cepetan bantuin gue,"

"Males."

"Yah, sayang. Lo sebenarnya tuh _good looking_. Tapi sifat pemales lo yang bikin gue _ilfeel_," celetuk Ino, keceplosan. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya, malu. Dia... mengakui Shikamaru itu tampan di depan orangnya sendiri!

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat mendengar Ino berbicara, beruntung Sasuke sedang asyik dengan situs National Geographic, jadi tak terlalu menyadari Hinata yang kaget karena ucapan Ino.

"Gue... _good looking_?" Shikamaru mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. "Lo bilang gue _good looking_?" Shikamaru mengulangnya lagi.

"_Good looking_?"

Shikamaru masih tidak percaya sang kecengan memujinya! _Face to face_ lagi!

"Nggak usah diulang bisa 'kan?"

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu menguping pembicaraan orang itu... tidak baik. Ayah Hiashi selalu mewanti-wanti. Tapi kali ini Hinata benar-benar tergoda untuk... menguping. Ini Shikamaru! Ini Ino! Shikamaru yang cuek... Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ini diluar karakternya!

"Sorry, salah ngomong." Ino mencoba berdalih. Shikamaru mencibir. Si gadis Yamanaka diam-diam merutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya keceplosan bicara seperti itu di depan Shikamaru.

"Gue nggak congek, No." Balas Shikamaru sambil mengorek telinga dengan kelingkingnya. Lalu meniup kelingkingnya, menerbangkan kotoran dan debu yang menempel di jarinya. Ino bergidik jijik.

"Oke, gue ngaku. Lo gak sebagus penampilan luarnya." Ino akhirnya mengalah. Hinata terkikik. Si gadis pirang itu terdengar sangat menyesal sudah memuji Shikamaru.

"Kata siapa?"

"Sekarang. Tidur mulu kerjaannya. Nggak kayak Sasuke-kun," Hinata meng 'oh' kan mulutnya, Shikamaru lagi-lagi mencibir.

"Gue bukan kloningan dia," katanya sebal, "Gue ya gue. Dia ya dia."

"Padahal gue ngarep lo kloningan dia," sahut Ino sambil mencoba mngetik rumus-rumus yang mendadak terlintas di otaknya. Telunjuknya menekan tombol enter di keyboard.

"Males."

_**ERROR MESSAGE!**_ Lagi-lagi rumus yang Ino masukkan salah.

"Ih lo nyebelin banget sih!"

Shikamaru berdecak sebal, "Cantik-cantik cerewet amat sih!"

Giliran Shikamaru yang keceplosan. Pemuda itu membuang mukanya, takut ketahuan kalau mukanya sekarang memerah.

"Loe tadi ngomong apa?"

"Bukan ke loe!"

"Gue nggak congek, Ka." Ino meng _copy-paste_ kata-kata Shikamaru barusan. Ino terdiam, memperhatikan Shikamaru yang salah tingkah.

"Oke gue ngaku." Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Gue suka sama lo."

Saking terkejutnya, Ino memencet tombol entah apa dan komputer mendadak mati dan Ino tidak sempat men_setting auto recover_. Gadis itu nyengir kuda, mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah. Mata birunya menatap cemas Shikamaru yang mendadak mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

"Sorry," Ino meneguk ludah, "Gak sengaja." Katanya takut-takut.

"Mendokusai. Gue salah suka sama cewek."

"Dari kapan lo... suka sama gue?" Ino malah bertanya. Dia menatap Shikamaru penasaran. Nggak nyangka aja, Shikamaru yang begini dan begitu... ternyata ada 'sesuatu' sama dia.

"Dari SD." Jawab Shikamaru, berusaha santai, menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa lo nggak pernah bilang?" tanya Ino heran. Udah selama itu kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Shikamaru tuh beneran IQ-nya 200 atau hasil manipulasi dokter psikologi saja 'sih? Aduh, Ino jadi meragukan kemampuan otak Shikamaru.

"Males."

Ino cengok.

"Jadi selama ini gue nunggu loe nembak gue cuman karena... males?" Ino terlihat tidak percaya.

Shikamaru itu jenius untuk menyadari pesan tersembunyi dalam ucapan Ino. Gadis itu ternyata suka juga sama dia.

"Kenapa gak pernah bilang loe suka sama gue?" timpal Shikamaru, matanya melirik jahil dan menyeringai lebar.

"Malu, sebel juga liat kelakuan lo yang serba pemales." Ino menunduk, "Gue cuman ngefans sama Sasuke. Tapi sejak kelas satu SMA, gue suka sama loe," Ino mengakui.

Pria nanas itu menghembuskan nafas keras, "Loe bener-bener ya,"

"AAAH! Tinggal lima belas menit lagi nih!" Ino tidak mendengarkan cibiran Shikamaru, matanya terpaku pada angka di jam digital yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Gue mau bantuin loe ada syaratnya." Shikamaru sok-sok-an pakai persyaratan. Shikamaru tadi udah liat-liat soalnya. Dan dia bisa mengerjakan 25 soal tabel, rumus dan grafik itu dalam 5 menit.

"Jadi pacar lo? Gue mau. Buruan bantuin gue!"

Tuh 'kan. Hidup Shimaru itu memang mudah. Bahkan sebelum Shikamaru sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bikin cewek 'klepek-klepek' Ino sudah duluan mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjadi pacar si pemuda nanas.

Shikamaru tertawa nista.

"Loe emang bikin gue kalah, Ka," sembur Ino kesal.

Shikamaru segera menjauhkan diri dari sandaran kursi dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan ke dua puluh lima soal yang menurut Ino sulit untuk dikerjakan. Dua menit dipakai untuk menyalakan komputer―Ino mengguncang-guncang monitor, kesal. Lima menit Ino mengetik kembali soal-soal di _spreadsheet_. Sisa waktu digunakan Shikamaru untuk menegtik rumus IF, max, min, count dan average. Membuat tabel, grafik dan lain-lain.

Belum ada lima menit lewat, Shikamaru sudah kembali bersandar. Ino lagi-lagi cengok dan segera mengecek hasil kerjaan pacar barunya itu.

Matanya melotot, alis mengerut.

Semua udah selesai.

"Eh ini ada pesan error." Katanya saat ada icon berbentuk pesan tampil di layar dekstop.

"Baca sama loe." Sahut Shikamaru pendek.

**Your heart is crushed because full of love.**

**Need help?**

**Go to Shikamaru's heart. Click Show Heart.**

**You'll find Shikamaru's Heart contains about you.**

"Ini beneran loe, Shika?" Ino melirik Shikamaru dengan pipi memerah, "Gak nyambung tapi... gue suka." Ino tidak mau memikirkan gimana caranya Shikamaru bisa membuat icon seperti itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Sahabat-sahabatnya, terutama Sakura pasti akan meminta pajak jadian darinya. _Danger for her wallet._

Ino benar-benar malu. Gadis itu semakin cantik dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia masih gak percaya Shikamaru masih sempat buat pesan gak jelas disaat seperti ini.

"Gue sekarang percaya, cinta emang ngerubah karakter seseorang." Ujar Shikamaru ringan sambil memejamkan mata. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum hangat melihat pacarnya yang sedang mencoba tidur.

Shikamaru melupakan sesuatu.

Mereka tidak tahu, dibalik triplek pembatas di sebelahnya, Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berjuang menahan tawa. Kedua orang itu sebenarnya tidak tahu jika Shikamaru juga ikut mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

Kedua orang itu juga mengakui, bahwa kekuatan cinta memang luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Fiksi pertama saya diluar pairing SasuHina yang menjadi favorit saya. Gimana? Pendek? Emang. Ngikngik, saya jadi ngefans sama Ino! Iseng, saya liat-liat fanart Ino dan baca beberapa penpik Ino x charamale Hahahaha dan hasilnya? Saya positif Ino-centric! Hahaha *ketawanistaalaShikamaru

Mohon bantuannya para Senpai. Saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dalam mendalami karakter Ino dan Shikamaru. Maaf kalau terlalu OOC. Maaf juga kalau terlalu gaje.

Semoga Minna-san suka ya, amin m(_ _)m boleh minta reviewnya?

Thanks for reading, **especially reviews. ^^**

**©ViolettaOnyx**


End file.
